Currently, with emergence and development of a mobile social network, using a mobile phone or another handheld terminal to take a selfie and perform facial beautification sweeps around the world. Divided according to user experience, selfie and facial beautification mainly have two types. One type is interactive facial beautification, that is, before facial beautification, a user needs to manually determine locations of facial organs, or correct the locations that are of the facial organs and that are automatically located by software, and facial beautification is performed based on the facial organs. Another type of facial beautification is one-tap facial beautification, that is, the user does not need to care about whether locating and division of the facial organs are accurate. After a photo is taken, a camera automatically divides and locates the locations of the facial organs according to a facial beautification algorithm, and automatically performs a facial beautification operation. This is full-automatic facial beautification. Considering a limitation of a screen size of the mobile phone and a requirement of most users for “shooting at any time and sharing at any time,” the one-tap facial beautification is more popular on the market.
For the one-tap facial beautification, in addition to performing automatic facial beautification on a shot photo, most applications further perform real-time facial beautification on a viewfinder video in a preview state, so that the user can view a facial beautification effect before the photo is shot. Real-time video facial beautification mainly includes skin highlighting and dermabrasion (skin smoothing). In a facial beautification algorithm in the prior art, dermabrasion is independently performed on a video frame, that is, dermabrasion between frames is independent of each other. Consequently, smoothness of areas corresponding to adjacent frames may be inconsistent, and a texture or edge flare phenomenon occurs on a video after dermabrasion, resulting in relatively severe impact on user experience.